The son of the Dark Lord: Ginny's Turning
by Ginevra 'Ginny Gin' Weasley
Summary: Sequel to The son of The Dark Lord. With the new Ginny now known as Indie returning to Hogwarts alongside Xander Hogwarts is in for a surprise. Xander/Indie.
1. Indie

**This is my first ever sequel so it will probably be a little boring at the start. But, I will try to make it as good as the last one. Again thankyou for the amazing response the story has gotten.**

****After Ginny's, now named Indie, little confrontation with the Weasley's Xander got less attention than usual. At first he enjoyed it as he could slip out of his room whenever he wanted and drink the firewhiskey Draco sent him during meals without getting in to trouble but now it was really getting on his nerves. Usually he wasn't attention seeking but after fifteen years of having adults kneel before him and treasuring his every word it sort of sticks. Indie was the only one who seemed to notice him. She'd threaten him every day to get his father to train her but, Xander always stood his ground. He didn't want a girl thinking she could get anything out of him with just a glare although it was working on everyone else. Hermione moved out of Indie's room after a little incident.

Hermione was in her and Indie's room reading Hogwarts: A history for about the thousandth time. Indie strode and stopped for only a second to glare at hermione. Hermione said she could sense the eyes burning into her and it was like she really was burning her at will power. She had said it happened every time she walked past Indie. Dumbledore later found out it was part of Indie's new powers.

Charlier and Bill came straight over once they heard about Indie. Bill ignored his parents after that and two days later he was still ignoring them. Charlie was trying to talk Ginny round, telling her that she was still apart of his family in all but blood. Indie refused to listen to any of this. Xander almost wished she had turned back to the light side so he could get a bit of attention.

Xander had pulled of quite a few stunts. Once while Snape was the only adult at Potter Manor, he was on duty to watch over Xander, Xander had tried to floo to Riddle manor. Snape had caught him before he could and started shouting all sorts 'YOU ATTENTION SEEKING LITTLE BRAT. JUST LIKE POTTER SR. YOU ARE. FILTHY POTTER. YOUR MOTHER IS THE ONLY SANE ONE IN YOUR FAMILY' Xander took this as a deep insult and declared war with Snape. Ever since he had been cursing Snape every time he saw him and Snape didn't hesitate to follow in his lead.

Apart from all that Xander only did more research on the Sathyre family before informing his father of Indie. He found out the Sathyre family owned half of Gringotts and had it all filled with gold. There were so many protections on their vaults. Only Indie and Tentalo could enter and they needed to give blood. There was also a Dragon and there vaults were found deep deep under ground. Xander figured if Indie was anything like him she would be jumping for joy at the thought of all that money, jewels and ancient weapons belonging to their ancestors. Finally when he was sure that Indie was really Indie Atheea Sathyre he did contact his father.

**Conversation:**

_Father I have some wonderful news._

_My son, speak to me. Tell me of this wonderful news._

_Have you ever heard of the Sathyres?_

_Why yes. I spent all of my second year at Hogwarts learning about them._

_Have you ever heard of Indie and Tentalo._

_Yes. How could I not theres a full chapter devoted to each of them in Sathyre's reign._

_Well I know who Indie is. I do not know who Tentalo is but, I have my suspicions._

_You have done well my son. Who is Indie._

_Ginny Weasley. Apparently she found out many years ago and has most of her powers. She has six animagi forms like me._

_Weasley!_

_Relax the more I got to know her the more Dark she was I found out._

_Ok, Is she on her own side in the war or my side or Dumbledore's._

_Your side. I think she wants to rule alongside you._

_Well I shall train her then. According to The Sathyre's once rulers Tentalo will be pathetic and he will try and over throw the Dark Lord if he wins. I'd rather Indie wins._

_I agree father. What about Hogwarts this year though._

_I will train both you and Indie in the chamber of secrets one every fortnight. Is she a parseltounge._

_I'm not sure but most likely she is according to the Sathyre's once renown everyone in the Sathyre family has been Parseltounge._

_Excellent. Now my son go and leave me to my thoughts. Inform Indie that I will be training her._

_Yes father. Good-bye father._

**End of Conversation:**

__Xander immediately went to Indie's room.

"Indie" She spun around. She glared at Xander but then her face quickly turned netreul.

"Yes Xander" she snarled.

"Father has agreed to train you with your powers but, you must attend Hogwarts and spy with me. One night every fortnight we will meet him in the Chamber of secrets for training" Her face lit up and she smirked.

"I'll go to Hogwarts. But, nothing is stopping me from having a little fun. Think I can get resorted?"

"I think maybe that will be possible considering your powers"

* * *

><p>The next day the teens were recquired to get ready to leave on the train for Hogwarts tomorrow. Xander quickly packed his things with wandless magic in a seven compartment trunk. He thought he'd need it considering the fact that he would be stuck in a pathetic school for nine months and two weeks. Xander and Indie had quickly become friends. They were both glad to have someone with the same beliefs as them in the house. Dumbledore requested to speak to Xander and Indie. They, both, reluctantly agreed and spoke with him in the Dining room.<p>

"Indie Xander I have a few questions but also I have a few warnings. If there is any trouble this year at Hogwarts, serious trouble, from you two you will be expelled and sent back here straight away, agreed?"

"Agreed" sighed Indie. She nudged Xander and he nodded his head.

"Next Xander you will shut down your telepathy. If any information in sent to Lord Voldemort we will be blmaing you and you'll be sent to Azkaban untill you turn to the Light side" Xander smirked. He would just lie his way through this and make sure any attacks looked accident that they were there.

"Yes Dumbles"

"Do you both think your up to sixth year work. If we put you two in the same classes you could both convince each other to turn to the Light side."

"We can do seventh year work Dumbles"

"Very well." Indie thought this as her chance.

"Dumbles I can easily escape Hogwarts you know. If you don't let me be resorted I will leave an also I will be known as Indie."

"Very well Indie" Indie smirked and left. Xander soon followed feeling an urge to inform his father of Dumbledores rules.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it. It's my first chapter of the sequel. I know it's very short but its the best I can do. The next chapter will be the train ride to Hogwarts and the welcoming feast. Please review.<strong>


	2. Train Ride, sorting and a conversation

**Heres chapter two, I hope you enjoy it as much as the first story.**

Chapter 2: A tain ride and feast.

* * *

><p>The morning of the return to Hogwarts was ectic. Someone had lost one thing or another, someone forgot to pack last night. Eventually everyone was ready and they borrowed ministry cars to get to Kings Cross station. Once their Indie and Xander boarded the train quickly. They found an empty compartment near the end of the train and sat there. Hermione, the twin (They had to repeat their seventh year), Ron, Dylon and Courtney joined them. Dylon started a conversation with Ron about quidditch. The twins joined in and Hermione read. Xander and Indie spoke in parseltounge to freak them out.<p>

"Can you two quit doing that" asked Dylon while Xander glared at his brother. "Please" he added as an after thought. Xander was going to retaliate with some words that would be disapproved. Luckily Draco and his goons entered the compartment.

"Draco. Has father told you of Indie" Draco smirked and nodded.

"What are you doing sitting with the mud-blood, Potty's and Weasel's. Xander come with us you too Indie." Xander quickly agreed happy to be saved by him. He hated sharing a compartment with the other teens. They went to the front of the train in which Milliscent and Pansy were having a conversation. Indie quickly joined them makeing friends with the two Slytherins. Xander sat down to a conversation with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco.

"So Draco, what's new with father and the death-eaters" he asked genuinely curios. His father had said he was planning something big and that he would know about his soon. Draco turned to look at him. He seemed to wonder aswell.

"Well nothing much. The Death-eaters have mostly been quite but your father has something up his sleeve. He's got a plan and only his inner most circle know about it. My father won't even tell me. He said I'd know in due time" He said the taking the right amount of breaks for a breath in between each sentence.

"Curios. My father won't inform me of his plans either. He said the same thing as your father said to you to me" Xander was really excited now. It must be something big if Lord Voldemort was not telling Xander. He always told Xander everything.

"Wormtail get tortured recently?" he asked breaking the tention that was growing fast between the boys while the girls yapped on.

"Yes, he was sent to capture Courtney Potter but, as you already guessed he didn't succeed. The Dark Lord seemed genuinely angry and disappointed. At first I thought it was some sort of cover up for yours and the Dark Lords scheme but, it doesn't seem that way"

"Well it's good to know Wormtail was tortured. I genuinely hate that man. Or should I say girl" The boys snickered and they continued to insult wormtail and telling Blaise and the goons of all their pranks they commited on wormtail. Little did they know Wormtail was right under their seat. Planning revenge. He as going to get the Dark Lord big time he thought. He just had to get into Hogwarts to talk to the Potter Black and Remus.

Suddenly the train stopped abruptly. There was banging coming from the roof and even the rat got scared. Xander had figured out what it was and this next bit only made his conclusion certain.

"_Hogwart's students are in my control. If you try to contact anyone for help you will be killed" _a cold voice that sent shivers down most's spine spoke in the heads of everyone else. Xander knew it was fake. _"Give me Xander Riddle and you will all be spared"_ this was definately fake thought Xander. The others knew. Even Indie had been informed of the Dark Lords plan so she knew it was fake too. Xander looked out the window to see Order members and Order members apparating outside the train. Voldemort was out numbered and he knew it. He shook the train violently and threw it of the rails. There were screams of terror heard through out the train. The only people enjoying this were the ones in the Slytherin compartment. The aurors and order members started to attack and the death-eaters left then. _"NRAGH, I'll be back. I'll have you back my son, Xander" _with that there was large woosh and then nothing. Xander looked around at Indie. He was in deep trouble even if it wasn't his fault. A few minutes later Dumbledore burst in through Xander's compartment along with all the teachers.

"Xan_der what are you playing at" raged the old man his face turning read and looking quite scary. _

_"I ha_d nothing to do with that one. Ask Draco." The old man turned to Draco.

"It's true. We knew the Dark Lord was planning something but our fathers refused to tell us. Xander was just as shocked as the rest of us when the Dark Lord showed up" Dumbledore seemed to believe this as he stalked out of the compartment and the teachers followed him.

* * *

><p>Than Great Hall was unusually quite after the incident. The teachers spoke a long time during the start of the feast until Dumbledore got up.<p>

"Let the sorting begin!" McGonegall came in holding a stool and an old ragged hat. There were first years behind her looking terrified. The sorting took half an hour then Dumbledore got up.

"Indie Sathyre has a requested a resorting, she was formerly known as Ginny Weasley but, it has come to truth that she was adopted at birth. Indie come up to be resorted" Indie strode up and glared at the old hat before sticking it on her head. Almost immediately it shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!" Indie smirked and took a seat near Pansy who smirked at the shocked Gryffindors.

"Also we have a transfer student starting this year. Xander Riddle!" the hall gasped. It had been all over the papers who Xander Riddle was and everyone knew he was actually Harry Potter. He stalked up to the stool and stuck the hat on his head without sitting down on the stool. It shouted 'SLYTHERIN' at the same time it touched his head. He stalked of over to the table with a smirk plastered across his head.

"Welcome new students and to our old ones welcome back! I hope you enjoy this year at Hogwarts. Also we have a little bit of a treat. This year is a quidditch year. As you all know the quidditch world cup will be two weeks after you leave Hogwarts for the Summer holidays, well this year we are going to have quidditch tournaments, Best flyers and shows on brooms. Due to this the house tournament will be canceled. first and second years are not allowed to take part in any of the competitions this year. At least a couple of times a month there will be a competition. Now I will let you eat so you can get to bed early for early classes Tomorrow" He clapped his hands and food appeared on all the platers across each house table. '_This year will be good' _smirked Xander as he began to eat his food. After he had eaten he and Indie along with the other Slytherins walked out of the great Hall down to the Slytherin Common room. As they were walking Indie was pulled away by some fifth year Gryffindor's. Xander waited in the corridor for her and listened to Indie's conversation with her late friends.

"Ginny, what's going on. First we find out your adopted and now your in Slytherin"

"Leave me alone, I'm tired"

"No Ginny. What's going no we're your best friends tell us"

"I'm Dark alright. I'm a Sathyre. I have to kill my brother. There thats all I'm telling you now leave me alone you little cats"

"Ginny somethings happened to you and we're going to figured it out" Indie started to walk away but one of the girls grabbed her arm and spun her around.. "Ginny"

"My name is not Ginny. It's Inde Atheea Sathyre. Go look her up in the Library"

"Look her up in the library. Thats it! I know the Sathyre family now. Come on Christine"

"Bye Ginny. We hope you can go back to normal2 said Christine.

"My name is Indie" snarled Indie.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter. I published chapter 1 earlier in the day so I hope my readers will be pleased to know that I'm getting my chapters done quickly.<strong>

**-Caitlin**


	3. Chapter 3: first day

**I am soo sorry this story took so long to update. I guess I kind of forgot about it, but I'm back now and I intend to finish this story. I'm hoping it will be written a lot better from now on, because looking back I can see that it was written very badly with many errors. I won't bore you with any long author notes so here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Indie met Xander in the common room. "Dad'll meet us in two weeks in the chamber of secrets" Xander informed Indie. She nodded.<p>

"You've spoken to him then?" just then Draco joined them.

"Obviously" Xander replied to Indie.

"You two have caused quite a stir. Everyone in my dorm room was talking about you! The train incident didn't help either. All anyone can talk about is you two. No doubt the rest of the school will be even worse!" Indie smirked.

"They can gossip all they like, but why should it bother me?" Xander grinned.

"No doubt you will love the attention" Indie grinned back at him.

"Maybe...but do not pretend. You love it too, sweet, dear, kind, modest Xander!" even Draco laughed at this. They left the common room, walking up the dark steps towards the great hall. When they got there, many heads turned towards two newcomers. Draco led them to the Slytherin table. Neither Xander, nor Indie paid any attention to the people gazing at them. Indie went into conversation with Pansy who took her seat beside them.

Glancing at te Gryffindor table, Xander his siblings and Indie's staring at them before turning away quickly after seeing his eyes directed towards them. Xander didn't miss the anxious stares he was receiving from the staff either. He merely gave Dumbledore a mischievous grin. After eating quickly, Xander and Indie headed off to their first lesson of the day; Defence against the dark arts, taught by none other than Remus Lupin.

They arrived at the class room just before their professor did. Though still relatively young, his hair had grey in it and his clothes were shabby and patched in some places. "Good morning!" he said addressing the class. Most of the class echoed him. "You are now in seventh year and will be doing far more advanced magic and study. This is your N.E.W.T year, so you will be receiving a lot of difficult homework. Now, professor Dumbledore wants you informed on what's out there. You should be prepared" Some of the students started to talk among themselves, as this seemed like it was going to be a very interesting year.

"As you all know, Lord Voldemort" the class shuddered at the name. Lupin continued. "is stronger than ever. I won't lie to you. We are all in grave danger. This is a war and I hope to prepare you, as best I can.

"The unforgivables. They are _terrible _curses. The ministry has deemed them illegal. Can anyone tell me one of the curses?" he asked. A boy called Patrick Scrizhinger raised his hand.

"The killing curse. Avada Kedavra" he stated. Lupin nodded.

"Yes. The worst curse, perhaps, of them all. Nobody has ever survived this curse. It is impossible. Once it hits you, you're gone. Does anyone know another one?" a girl raised her hand.

"The cruciartus curse, sir"

"Very good. If the curse is cast upon you, it is the most excruciating pain you could ever imagine" he informed the class. Xander snorted. Lupin chose to ignore him. "And does anyone know the last unforgivable curse?" Indie raised her hand lazily.

"The imperius curse," she grinned. "_professor.._" she added as an after though, smirking at him.

"Yes." he cleared his throat awkwardly and then continued talking to the entire class. "A curse which, when cast upon a victim, gives the spell castor total control over the victim. However this curse can be fought off. You have to will yourself not to do the bidding off the spell castor. It's very difficult.

The ministry has granted us permission to practise the imperius curse in this classroom as long as we have the permission off the students. If you do not wish to take part in this, just say!" none of the students objected. "Very well. Please line up at my desk, one behind the other!" the students did as they were told. As Xander and Indie were about to rise from their seat Remus stood in front of them and raised a hand slightly. "No, you two are...too young to take part!" the two dark children smirked at each other, both knowing Dumbledore was afraid to let them take part in a lesson such as this.

They watched as Lupin cast the curse on each off the students in turn. None of them were able to shake the cruse off. "Never mind, never mind! This is only your first lesson. I didn't expect any of you to be able to do it. I want a six foot essay on the unforgivable curses, explaining their effects, background and explanations of the curses in turn along with different opinions recorded on them. Class dismissed!" the class left the room and burst into excited murmurs about the lesson.

"What a childish lesson!" exclaimed Xander to Ginny. She nodded her head in agreement. "This is stuff I learned years ago, as a child!"

"And these student's are all so weak. The imperius curse is a weak curse! It's nothing compared to certain thing's we know off!" Xander nodded.

"And the avada kedavra curse. I guess it's good if you want it over, quick, clean and simple, but personally I'd rather more advanced curses for that particular job!" Indie smirked as she looked around and saw a few kids gazing in their direction, obviously hearing part's off the conversation.

"We have arithmancy next!" groaned Indie.

"Stupid subject!" Indie nodded and then they headed off to the class.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later they left the arithmancy classroom and headed to the great hall for lunch. As they were entering the hall they heard the Weasley twins talking to Dylon, Courtney, Ron and Hermione. "We just had defence against the dark arts. It was bloody brilliant!" Xander snorted as they passed and they went to the Slytherin table where they took their seats beside Draco.<p>

"How were your classes?" the blonde, Slytherin asked.

"Boring. Did you were the Weasel twin's talking about defence against the dark arts. It;s stupid really. The lesson was so childish I learned everything in that class years ago. Pathetic really.." snarled Xander.

"At least you had a bit of action. Lupin's only teaching us verbally. No wand use at all, apparently!" he seethed.

"Don't get too jealous, just yet! The werewolf won't let Xander and I take part in the practical part's, because we're 'too young'! As if! Dumbledore's afraid we'll pull some sort of stunt! That's why he's making sure we don't get a chance to do anything" Indie said. They ate their lunch and went back to the common room as they had a free period. After that was double potions.

"Great, a class taught by Severus Snape, the traitor. Father knew, of course, that he was the one leaking information to the Order" Indie sighed and followed him out of the common room, toward's Snapes classroom, which was located in the dungeons. They entered and took their seats. Indie noticed they had this class with her twin brother's, Fred and George. She quickly muttered 'Idiot's' as they passed, but they didn't even hear her.

When everyone was seated, Snape entered. "You are in your N.E.W.T year and believe me, this class will not be easy! I expect outstanding work and good behaviour!" He stopped at Xander's desk and flinched as the young, dark wizard's eyes bore into him, flaming with anger.

"I have not forgotten your treachery!" Xander muttered while Snape glared at him. The greasy, man moved very quickly up to his desk.

"I want each of you to make a bath of Yugella potion. It is the antidote to one of the most painful, pain inflicting potions out there: The Llufniap potion! Turn to page 78 in your books and began! You have one hour!" Xander began to brew the potion without even opening his book. Indie glanced at it once to refresh her memory before ding the same as Xander. They both finish in 50 minutes, as the potion had to set for 20 minutes. Ten minutes later Snape rose from his seat. "Your time is up. Stop! Fill a vile with your potion, label it and leave it on my desk!"

One by one the students left their potions on the desk. Xander was the last to leave the classroom and as he passed Snape he muttered; "Dumbledore cannot protect you! I assure you, you will pay for your actions!" then he left without another word and caught up to Indie as she was entering the common room. She left her bag in her private room, as did Xander and then they went to dinner.

"I've just been to charms and muggle studies. Your darling mudblood 'mother' seem's to dislike me, Xander!" smirked Draco. Harry glared at him.

"No mudblood is my mother! My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange!" insisted Xander.

"I know, I know!" sighed Draco. They finished eating and made their way back to the common room. Xander went into his private room. He looked at his bag and sighed.

"Like I'm going to waste my time with _homework!"_ he kicked the bag. "Spinky!" Spiny was the name of his house elf. With a 'Pop!' the house elf appeared.

"Master Xander called Spinky!" the elf bowed at Xander.

"Yes, Spinky please do my homework!"

"Yes master! Spinky will does master Xander's homework!" she reached for his kicked over bag and carried it over to Xander's desk. There she began to do the work, trembling.

Soon, Indie entered the room and as she saw Spinky, raised her eyebrows. "Nice.." she grinned. Xander shrugged. "But you'd think Lord Voldemort's" she saw the elf wince at the name of the dark lord. "son would be able to do his own homework. Especially since it's so far beneath his level!"

"Oh, I'm capable, but like you said. It's so far beneath my level, why should I waste my time doing it?"

"Good point!" she casually walked over to where the elf was. Looking down, she snorted. "Actually, I think you should do it yourself. Elves aren't...ah..._educated_ enough to know this stuff. Listen to this!" she said snatching the parchment from the elf's hands. Spinky sunk back into her chair. " 'Crushtus is bad curs! Yes yes very bad curs!' You can't hand this in!" she said, chuckling she walked out of the room. Xander glared at the elf. The elf, sensing she'd done wrong started banging her head on the desk.

"Bad Spinky! Bad Spinky!" it screamed, while Xander made no attempt to stop it. Eventually he muttered a quiet 'stop'. The elf did as she was told.

"Go!" he commanded and with a 'pop!' the elf disapparated. Xander ripped up the elf's work and began to do it himself, going into vivid detail.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chater took SOOO long and yet is SOOO short. I think it's been a year since my last update? Wow, I can't believe it. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I would just like to say now: I'm eleven. So, there's no way these chapter's are going to be perfect with grammar, punctuation and other things. Older reader's probably won't be interested in the story, but I still hope I get readers and reviews. Any, bye and review please!<strong>


	4. Night time tutor

**Thank you so much for all the nice reviews. Here's chapter four. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Come!" Xander commanded to Indie. It was the night off their lesson with Lord Voldemort and Xander was leading Indie to the chamber of secrets.<p>

When they got to the girls lavatory, Indie went in first to see if the ghost, Moaning Myrtle, was there. Luckily for them she wasn't. Xander followed her in and walking over to the sinks he began to hiss in a slimy, cold and unnerving voice. Immediately, the sinks disappeared to reveal a large hole in the ground. Xander walked over it and fell down, quick as lightning. Indie followed, landing on her hands and knees at the bottom.

Xander laughed as she muttered all sorts of dark things. He had landed on his feet. "Shut up!" she said to him. Then they began the short walk through the passageway, coming to a large round door, engraved with snakes. Once again Xander hissed his command and the snakes began to move around. The, noisily, the door groaned and opened. Xander led the way in.

It was a very large, hall like chamber with giant snakes at either sides of the walls, opening their large mouths. The chamber was full of faint, eery green light. Standing at the head of the hall, with his back towards them, was Lord Voldemort. The two teenagers approached him.

"Father.." Xander said this with the utmost respect. Slowly the figure turned around.

"Hello Xander and this must be the infamous Indie!" his snake-like, chilly voice echoing through the chamber.

"At your service, _Tom_" She smirked. Indie of course knew that this name brought great rage to the Dark Lord, but she done it to show she did not fear him. Voldemort showed no emotion.

"You have done your research. Either you are very stupid, or very courageous. Something tells me it is not the first one" Indie smirked at this. "Shall we begin?" the dark lord inquired.

"Yes" Indie and Xander both said.

Voldemort begin to train to them and his continued long into the night.

* * *

><p>Soon the sun was rising and it was time for the dark lord to leave. "Xander gather information. As much as possible. I need to know everything! Indie it was an honour to meet you. You have great potential and ability. I bid you goodbye now. I shall see you in a fortnight!" and with that he disappeared into a cloud of black mist. The two teenagers returned to the Slytherin Common room and went to bed to get a little sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>They did not get up until twelve O'Clock as it was a Saturday. Draco woke Xander up. "No need to ask why you slept in so late. So, how was it?"<p>

"Tiresome" he groaned. "But we learnt a lot"

"Theres some milk and a bit of toast there if you want it. I'm going out for a fly" and with that he left. Xander got up and quickly ate the toast and drank the milk. Then he left the common room to go to the library. On his way he met Snape.

Xanders were eyes glaring at him like wildfire. Snape stopped nervously. "What are you doing inside, Mr. Riddle, on a fine day like this?"

"I was just heading to the library" he said. "_professor_" Snape nodded and quickly walked away. Xander cursed under his breath and continued his walk to the library. There, he found Indie.

"You finally got up then?" she said quietly.

"Yes" he yawned. "What's that your reading?"

"Another book on my life. I'm so great, aren't I?" she laughed.

"Funny thing is, I have no idea if you're joking or not!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh haha!" Xander walked over to the other side of the library and while Madam Pince wasn't looking, casually let himself into the restricted section. There, he began looking for a book on curses. Something he hadn't read before. He came across a book entitled '_Dark, forbidden and Evil curses of the 18th century'. _

"Who's there?" he heard the librarian say. Quickly he stuffed the book into the cloak just as she found him. "What on earth are you doing in here? You don't have a note. Get out!" she ushered him out. Quickly he headed for the door and left.

* * *

><p>At dinner that night Dumbledore made an announcement. "Attention. I would like to announce there will be a masquerade ball on Halloween night!" nearly all the girls burst into excited mutters. Xander didn't really care about the ball, but if he was masked on Halloween night, it would make getting out of the school a whole lot easier.<p>

"Who are you asking to the ball?" Draco asked him.

"What? Oh, I don't know. I'm a little busy that night, Draco!"

"Yes, but you should still bring a date" Xander sighed. "I have something else to tell you Xander. I over heard Dumbledore and Snape talking yesterday. I didn't have time to tell you."

"What?"

"They think Voldemort's going to attack at Christmas. While most of the students are away home" Xander snorted.

"They're close. A month or two off though" with that he smirked. Soon after they headed towards the doors. They were stopped by professor McGonegall.

"Detention, Riddle!" she said.

"Why?"

"Madam Pince informed me that you broke into the restricted section. You will report to my office tomorrow night!" then she swiftly walked away.

"Someone's in trouble!" Xander turned to see Indie laughing at him. He laughed too. Then she walked past him. Xander turned and called her.

"Hey, Indie! Fancy going to the ball with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. Writers block. This took me ages! I know it's not a very good chapter. I hope it gets better. There's only a few chapters left. I've had the ending planned out for ages and I think you're all going to be really surprised! So anyway please review! Heres the deal. I get reviews, you get chapters. I get nothing, you get nothing. Simple! I changed the chamber of secrets a little too! And I couldn't remember the librarians name, but I'm nearly sure it's Madam Pince. <strong>


End file.
